


Hoodies Laced With Love

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Shy Isak Valtersen, cute evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: It turns out that when it comes to wearing Even's hoodies, Isak is quite the romantic too.





	Hoodies Laced With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This really came out of nowhere while I was daydreaming and bored and out of my mind at work. Writing it cheered me right up, so i hope it will make my readers happy too.

Even is already having breakfast at the kitchen table in their apartment when Isak walks into the room. Even looks up and smiles. 

As Isak bends over and kisses his lips, Even catches a whiff of Isak’s body wash and hums in as his senses delight in it. “you smell good.” He mutters against Isak’s lips.

“thanks.” Isak smiles and straightens then goes about making his own breakfast. 

Even is just about to appreciate how soft and nice Isak also looks fresh out of the shower, but his attention is stolen by what Isak is wearing. 

Isak has on a pair of jeans and one of Even’s hoodies. 

Even frowns. “why do you have my hoodie on?” 

“huh?” Isak is pulling some fruit juice out of the fridge. 

“you have my hoodie on. Why?” Even repeats himself.

Holding his glass of juice in his left hand and a piece of buttered toast in the right, Isak turns around to face Even and leans back against the kitchen island. “Is there a point to your question, Even? I wear your hoodies all the time.”

“Yes and I gifted you your favorite ones so that you don’t have to ‘borrow’ them anymore.” 

“Oh.” Isak thinks about that for a moment and then shrugs unapologetically. “I don’t want to wear my own hoodies. I want yours.” 

Even’s lips are twitching in mild amusement. “Why is that?” 

“Because there is no fucking point of wearing those hoodies you gave me if there are no longer yours. I want what’s yours.” 

“what the hell kind of explanation is that?” Even presses, still not getting Isak’s point. 

Isak makes a grimace, flustered now by his boyfriend insistence. “Fine, it’s not nice when the hoodies don’t smell like you.” He takes a large bite of his toast. “Your romantic ass should understand that kind of shit.” 

Even grins, happy with and quite fluttered by that answer and the pink slowly rising on Isak’s cheeks. “Well if you put it that way then I’ll gladly take back the hoodies I gifted you and lace them with my warmth, cologne and love, for your enjoyment.” 

“Oh fuck you.” Isak’s cheeks manage to get pinker as he hides a smile behind the rim of his glass of juice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3


End file.
